Winter 7th: Memoir
by Hikanzakura
Summary: "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dan kembali menolak. Ini, sama manisnya. Cobalah." Suara itu mendekat. Begitu pula pemiliknya yang masih tampak sama tiga malam lalu meski dengan setelan pakaian berbeda. "Kau jelas-jelas memisahkan gula dari tehnya. Apanya yang sama?" Ia hanya tersenyum./ FujiAn/ Read and review?


**Winter 7****th: ****Memoir**

Di penghujung senja, sebuah siluet samar terbayang melalui refleksi pendar mentari yang silau jingganya menembus pori-pori tiap petak dinding kaca tembus pandang berhiaskan kelambu-kelambu pastel bercorak. Riuh rendah ragam aktivitas di dalam berpadu deru berisik mesin kendaraan di luar yang lebih jelas terdengar kala pintu masuk terbuka, tak ubahnya membuat ia merasa terusik kendati pikirannya tak lagi melayang-layang dalam bayang.

**Satu**—

Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Merasakan bagaimana segalanya masih tampak sama seperti biasa. Pelayan-pelayan berseragam rapi yang berlalu-lalang, kicauan rendah para pengunjung, dentingan khas gelas _wine_ yang saling beradu, bel penyambut yang sesekali turut andil dalam meramaikan suasana, An—begitu panggilan akrabnya—kerap sekali menikmati perasaan hangat yang cepat menjalar dalam tubuh karenanya, menyamankannya.

**Dua**—

Alunan _waltz _menari indah ke pelosok ruangan, menenangkan insan tiap raga yang tentu merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran badai salju di luar. Gemuruhnya terasa mengusik sekali, begitu keras kepala seperti hendak menerobos pintu masuk utama agar dapat turut meramaikan atmosfer. Jelas-jelas tidak menghiraukan mereka, yang ketenangannya perlahan memudar.

An mendengus.

Kesehariannya kali ini terasa konyol. Lucu sekali jika membayangkan bagaimana Tuan Salju jelas mengincar dirinya yang kebetulan tanpa dompet—untuk sekadar terjebak dalam sebuah kecil kafe yang pengunjungnya bahkan hanya tersisa ia seorang? Oke, beberapa saat lalu memang masih ada sepasang kekasih yang sibuk memojok di ujung sana. Cekikikan. Tapi sekarang? Ha, jangan salahkan gadis itu perihal rencananya melemburkan diri di kantor sampai usiran tegas (dan sangat menyebalkan) atasan bodohnya membuatnya kehilangan taksi malam-malam begini. Ck, besok-besok pastikan An benar-benar menepuk pipi gembul sang bos besar dengan ujung runcing hak sepatu-sepatu tinggi koleksi Mariko. Catat.

**Tiga**—

"_Silakan dinikmati tehnya, Nona."_

Reflek menoleh, An terkejut bukan main mendapati sesosok jangkung tengah separuh menunduk di depannya. Bersamaan dengan sepasang memesona iris hitam yang kemudian berhasil ia tangkap, cairan pekat dalam sebuah teko dan secangkir mungil yang diletakkan terbalik mendarat di atas meja tempatnya sempat menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan. An sekejap menyukai setelan jins hitam dan kaos coklat berlenganpanjangnya, terlihat lumayan necis jika memperhatikan sedikit lebih pada tatanan rapi rambut kelamnya. Tapi berani bertaruh, begitu-begitu pasti rambutnya jarang disisir.

Sok tahu sekali.

"—_Apa? Oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan punyaku. Aku belum memesan apa pun."_

Sumpah kena timpuk bola-bola salju di luar, An melihatnya tersenyum geli! Sialan, berani juga dia. Ada masalah dengan tampang jeleknya? Cih.

"_Anda membutuhkannya, Nona. Secangkir teh hangat lumayan menenangkan di tengah badai bersalju."_

An nyaris mendengus mendengar paparan singkatnya, kedengaran klise walau caranya bicara berefek baik pada penampilannya yang secara tidak langsung terlihat jadi lebih menarik untuk ukuran seorang pelayan tanpa seragam.

"_Aku tidak ada uang, dompetku tertinggal. Sedikit ketenangan bukan masalah untukku sampai salju mereda."_

Shimane, pukul satu lebih enam belas—

An Minase merutuki nasib yang membuatnya berakhir memalukan di sini.

**Empat**—

"_Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dan kembali menolak. Ini, sama manisnya. Cobalah."_

Suara itu mendekat. Begitu pula pemiliknya yang masih tampak sama tiga malam lalu meski dengan setelan pakaian berbeda. Tanpa celemek putih yang biasa menempel manis di pinggang, pemuda itu melangkah santai sambil membawa potongan apel hijau yang ia letakkan di meja tempat secangkir teh gadis itu berada. Yang dilanjutkannya dengan menyamankan diri duduk di bangku terdekat yang lain, tidak ambil pusing mengenai tatapan menuntut kejelasan An untuknya.

"_Kau jelas memisahkan gula dari tehnya. Apanya yang sama?"_

Ia hanya tersenyum.

**Lima**—

"_Kau datang lagi."_

Gadis dengan ekspresi dingin namun terlihat naïf yang sama, badai salju di larut malam yang sama, kejadian terulang yang sama— pada hari yang berbeda. Ia merasakan tatapannya meneduh dan sebuah senyum tipis tak terelakkan lagi di bibirnya. Malam ini udara mendingin, angin kerap berembus kencang. Dengan kealpaan bulan pada langit yang kosong, berpikir mungkin kali ini dirinya dapat menemukan sebuah panggilan baru rasanya jadi hangat.

"_Aku kembali diusir. Salahkan letak kafemu yang terlalu dekat untukku jangkau, dan— ah, belum tutup, 'kan?"_

Fuji Tsukishima berani sumpah disambar duit, ia mendapati sebuah senyum muncul tertahan di sudut bibir yang lain.

**Enam—**

"Pesananmu, Nona."

Sewarna lembayung tiba-tiba merasukinya, mengusir segala putih-kelabu yang terasa dingin. Senyuman tipis yang menatapnya geli barusan, sekejap berubah menjadi pandangan lurus tanpa ekspresi berarti. An Minase mendapati matanya kemudian terpental ke arah memobilan di luar dengan deru mesinnya yang teredam, menggantikan lansekap butir demi butir salju yang tak lagi terlihat jatuh menghias jendela. Rasanya hampa—

—sampai sebuah dentingan membawanya kembali ke dunia.

"—_A-aa_. Terima kasih."

Ia bersemu, malu kepergok basah tengah melamun oleh orang yang _salah_. Melirik hati-hati pun setengah hati, An mendesah lega kala apa yang kemudian ia harapkan di samping merutuk umpatan tak jelas terkabul: sang pelayan acap pergi tanpa sepatah kata lain terucap dari bibirnya. Posturnya yang tinggi dan tegap, dilihatnya sempat membungkuk sopan. Gadis itu mendesah.

An—berusaha—tidak peduli. Ia lebih tertarik menatap kosong pada cangkir terbalik yang pemuda tadi tinggalkan, mengubah malas posisinya lalu menuang teh mengepul ke dalamnya sampai sesuatu di udara membuat gerakannya terhenti. Segumpal perasaan janggal membuat ekor matanya tiba-tiba tertarik untuk melirik ke sudut lain, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

—_Deg._

Sebuah senyum tipis yang terkesan mengejek, di ujung sana, terpasang menyebalkan pada wajah tampannya.

.

.

**Tujuh**—

Gadis itu mendengus.

SELESAI

Catatan kecil:

[Oke, what a maksud fic wkwkwkwkwk tapi saya pertamax dong *digampar*

Lagi dengerin Cha Masillae-nya HELLOVENUS waktu sekelibat _scene_ ini muncul di otak saya. Tadinya bakal pake SasuSaku, tapi segala kekewlan Fuji yang masih bikin hati saya gelindang-gelinding-gulang-guling, akhirnya— _tadaa!_ Masuk deh ke fandom indo ini wkwkwkwk.

No feel dan beneran tijel, saya tau. Saya juga ngerasa ada yang "kurang" dalam fiksi AR ini, tapi ya udahlah yaa, cuma seneng Fuji kelewat banget dan gak tau mesti ngapain selain nyalurin cerita absurd ini. Pusing karena sering kesendet-sendet. Payah, susah banget buat dialog yang gak bertele-tele tapi "hidup", mana saya buat mereka berdua rada out of chara pula. Maafkan ohoh.]

Sunadokei © Ashihara Hinako.

Hikan.


End file.
